This invention relates in general to storage devices, and in particular to a mounted storage device for lifting and storing an object such as a bicycle.
Bicycles and other objects are often stored in confined areas, such as garages or patios. The available storage space in these areas is usually limited. Consequently, it may be difficult to find enough space for storing the objects. Another problem is that storing additional objects in the area may interfere with the use of objects currently located in the area. For example, storing a bicycle near a workbench in a garage may interfere with the use of the workbench. Unused space is often available on the upper portions of walls in the area. However, gaining access to this unused space for storage can be difficult.
A person can sometimes store an object on the upper portion of a wall by lifting the object and mounting it on the wall. However, lifting a relatively heavy object to an elevated storage position can cause stress and strain on the human body. Some people may be unable to lift a relatively heavy object to an elevated position. Even if someone is capable of lifting an object to store it on the wall, someone else less capable may be the next one who wants to remove it from the wall. The use of a ladder to reach the elevated position presents safety issues, because it is awkward to lift a relatively heavy object while positioned on the ladder. It is also difficult for a person to hold the object in the elevated position while simultaneously mounting the object on the wall.
Some devices, such as a block and tackle, are known for lifting objects. Unfortunately, currently available devices are not totally satisfactory for lifting an object such as a bicycle to an elevated storage position. The current devices suffer from drawbacks in the areas of ease of installation and use, controllability, reliability, cost or other areas. Some devices require an external power source. There is no widely accepted alternative to human-powered lifting available in the marketplace today.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,082,552, 6,269,958 B1 and 6,648,148 B1 issued to Pollock et al. describe improved wall-mounted storage devices. Nevertheless, it would still be advantageous to provide additional improvements in a storage device having excellent performance which is relatively simple in design and can be manufactured at a relatively low cost.